A nights wish
by Joshs10
Summary: A simple trip changed into the finding who they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was half awake this morning, I don't know whether it was due to that party last night or due to the fact Andrew kept blabbing in my ear, "Omg, omg, omg are we there yet?"

"No Andrew we are not there yet, for the seventh time", I sighed.

"When do you think we will arrive there?" he asked.

"Soon I hope." I replied, "So maybe you will shut up."

As we kept going I noticed that there was fog. We kept driving, and then the fog engulfed us. Signs flew by us, unable to read them till it was too late.

"Josh, turn here…Wichita falls, right here." Andrew yelled.

"Shit," I yelled as we got on to the exit, almost missing it.

I woke up in almost no clothes and looked out my window. "Hehe, seems like the fog has passed. I hope Josh and Andrew will be fine.." I said to myself.

My parents yelled up the stairs in unison, "Happy birthday, Caitlinn."

I ran out of my room throwing on a bra, a shirt and pants, then ran down the hall and jumped down the stairs. It almost was like I was flying. When I reached downstairs I saw the house had been decorated for my birthday already; balloons everywhere, streamers up. Cool my parents even got a turntable and hired a DJ. This was going to be the best birthday ever.

When we finally arrived in Wichita Falls, Texas, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Today for sure was going to be Caitlinn's best birthday ever. As we drove into the town I asked Andrew, "Is it just me or are both of us hungry?"

As he looks down he responds, "Yep, let's stop at this fast food restaurant."

As we leave the car, I grab my notebook and pencil, "Andrew, wait, you have to let me get a sketch of this building. It is amazing."

"Fine," he replied, "But hurry up."

When I finished sketching it, what was our luck were Caitlinn's parents were leaving the restaurant.

"Mr. and Mrs. James", I yelled.

They look at me and responded, "hurry up we're heading back to the house."

So once again Andrew and I pile back into my car and followed Caitlinn's parents through Wichita Falls back to their house.

I looked out the window watching cars arrive for my party, "I hope they return with food soon. I'm hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Andrew and I pulled up to the house, it had looked like the party had already begun. Every spot I looked for had a car in.

"See, I knew you shouldn't have sketched that building." Andrew said.

I paid him no attention as I was way too busy trying to find a spot to park. Finally after finding a place to park, both Andrew and I grabbed our gifts and started walking up to her house.

When we entered the house, it was amazing; balloons everywhere, streamers were up, all this food, and her parents were awesome enough to hire a DJ. All this no longer mattered when I saw her flying down the stairs. "Andrew, have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" I asked. My eyes followed her like a magnet on metal. Her hair was perfect, she moved so flawlessly, her clothes fit every inch of her amazingly, and then I saw her jump into another guy's arms. My hand clenched and Andrew noticed. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, unclenching my hand.

Andrew and I walked around until we found where the presents were. After we set our presents down, we just walked around. We didn't know anyone there, so it was like being at a crowded beach; loud and annoying. I found Caitlinn again and saw she was looking around the room. She saw us and ran over to greet us.

"Josh, Andrew, you guys were able to make it okay?" She asked in her perfect voice as she hugged both of us at once.

"Yeah, we almost missed the exit though cause of the fog." Andrew replied, "Josh, are you dead?" Andrew poked me in the side, "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, hi Caiti," I said, "Happy birthday."

She smiled at me and said, "Well, enjoy the party, you two."

I watched her walk back into the arms of that guy and looked at the ground. "Dude, if you need me, I will be outside." I said and left through the front door.

Andrew walked up to Caitlinn, "So, how have you been?" He asked.

"I have been good, thank you for asking." She said , "Where is Josh?"

"Outside." Andrew said.

~~~~~~~.

I relaxed outside in the gentle breeze and lit a cigarette. I puffed out smoke, tapping my foot to the music inside. It was the only thing I could do to keep calm.

Talking out loud to myself, I said, "What does he have that I don't?"

I smoked some more of the cigarette, and looked at the sky, at the dark clouds that were rolling in from the south. "I hope they just pass us over."

I walked out to the front porch, finding Josh with a cigarette in his hands.

"Josh, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

He turned around, shocked. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "I didn't know you followed me out here…" He said sadly.

"What's wrong, Josh?" I asked.

"Nothing, everything's okay." Josh replied.

"Well, come on, then. Let's go open my presents." Caitlinn said.

Shit! I looked down at the do not use until _11:59 Aug 20, 2011_ sign hidden on my wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caitlinn grabbed my wrist and started leading me through the crowd while shouting, "Presents! Time to open my presents!"

My heart sunk lower. I didn't know what to do. Here she was, only an inch away from what her present was and her boyfriend would be sitting next to her. How in the hell was I going to give her my gift? She kept pulling and then grabbed my wrist and noticed there was something on it.

"Josh, there's something on your wrist," She stated.

She turned my wrist over and started to read the note attached to it. I couldn't tell what was going on, because she kept reading it. Finally, she looked up with a smile and asked, "Does that mean you're my present?"

I looked at her, shocked and turned bright red, unable to find words to say, "I…. um… it's not…. Andre…..sure." I spluttered.

I started to smile. It's not like I could do anything else. Josh had just given me the greatest present; himself. I stared at him. I couldn't stop looking at him; his hazel eyes, his brunette hair, how tall he was, even to his feet, and damn, his shoes were size 13! You know what that means.

"Okay, let's open my presents now", I exclaimed looking over at josh's shocked look.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to my boyfriend, curling up against his side.

My fist clenched again, I just wanted to hit him so badly. Sure, she was dating him, but I wanted to be. It just wasn't fair. I looked up just in time to see them kiss. I thought I would explode right there, so I ran into the kitchen. Caitlinn's mom looked over at me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit crowded in there, Mrs. James. Thank you for letting me and Andrew stay here tonight." I replied.

"You're welcome, Josh." she said, "Now, let's get back in there to sing to her."

"Okay, Mrs. James. Here, let me carry the cake." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There he was once again, carrying my cake. It was the cutest sight ever! Then he said, "Hey! Everyone! It's time to sing to the birthday girl!"

I blushed and my boyfriend looked over and said," You must be really happy I'm here."

Josh put the cake down flawlessly and went to stand by Andrew. And all at once, they started singing. I couldn't help but laugh because the whole time Josh and Andrew were making faces at each other. I stood up and looked at my cake. "Mom, the cake isn't lit."

"I got it!" I said as I pulled my lighter out of my pocket. I went over to the cake and lit all seventeen candles, only burning myself once. I took a step back and said, "Make a wish, Caiti."

Her boyfriend stood up, "Josh, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I said, standing up and following him to the kitchen.

We entered the kitchen and her boyfriend closed the door. He then proceeded to turn around towards me and raised his fist.

"Back off Caitlinn, She's mine!" He growled, and with that he swung full force into the side of my head. He managed to knock me off my feet and the bastard hit me a couple more times before leaving. He said right before he left, "Next time will be worse if you don't back off."

I only saw my boyfriend exit the kitchen. When he got to the couch he sat down next to me and put his arm around me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Honey, where's Josh?" I asked him.

"Ohh, err, Josh is being _such_ a nice guy and helping me by running over to my house to get my present." He said smoothly. Something sounded off. His eyes were shifty.

"But I already opened your present…" I pointed out slowly.

With my boyfriend not helping me figure where Josh was, I decided to go into the kitchen myself, but my boyfriend followed. When I entered, everything looked normal. Other than the fact that Josh lying on the floor. When he looked up, he looked okay as he stood up and followed us back into the living room. As we got back in, I watched josh walk back over to Andrew and say something. I wanted to ask but I didn't feel right now was the best time.

"Everyone dig in! Cake time!" I yelled over the

I heard her but it didn't click in my mind what was going on here. I had just gotten up from the kitchen floor and now we're eating cake. I grabbed my food and scarfed it down while telling Andrew what happened back in the kitchen. He looked at me and laughed so I put him into a head lock. He escaped and said, "Wait. So it really happened?"

I sat down and replied, "Yeah."

The rest of the party flew by. I almost didn't notice when people were leaving. I watched as Caitlinn said good night to her boyfriend and then closed the door behind him. We relaxed until her parents came back downstairs. When they came downstairs, Andrew and I followed them upstairs where they showed us where we would be sleeping.

"Thank you, once again for letting us stay the night," both Andrew and I chimed together.

"You're very welcome." Her parents said, smiling.

Inside there was a note written to me and it said:

Dear josh,

Later tonight, when Andrew is asleep you should come hang out in my room with me. It's the third door on the left as you come up the stairs.

Yours truly,

Caiti


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I did as the note said and waited until Andrew fell asleep and followed the directions. When I entered the room it was pitch black. I thought to myself, this must be the wrong room. I took another step into the room when the door closed behind me. I turned around and fumbled for a light switch.

Finally, I found a light switch and flipped it on. When I turned around again there sitting on the edge of her bed was Caitlinn in a lacy purple bra (partly see through) and a lacy purple thong. She walked up to me and threw her arms around my shoulders, "You're mine tonight, right?"

"Yeah, Caiti, I'm yours tonight, but what exactly are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked as she headed over to the lights and dimmed them.

She pushed herself against me and pushed me onto the bed. Once on the bed, she crawled on top of me and said, "Good girls deserve to have fun, right?"

Before I could answer, she started to kiss me. She kissed me so softly and it built up to fully making out. I started sliding my hands down her back, trying to find the bra clasp. My hands danced across her skin as I found the clasp. I undid the clasp very carefully and slid her bra off her nice, soft body. She looked at me and smiled and then sunk her teeth into my neck, I couldn't help but let out a moan.

As soon as she stopped biting my neck, I bit hers and she let out a moan. She traced her fingers down the front of my body and slid my shorts and boxers off. As soon as I let go, she kissed me once again and I slid my tongue into her mouth and our tongues danced. I slid my hands down her back until I reached her thong. I slowly and delicately I slid it off her amazing legs.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Something…" She replied and smiled.

She started kissing down my chest, the whole time her emerald eyes locked in mine. She kept kissing lower and lower and stopped right above my dick.

"You've been a good sport, so I think you deserve this." She said delicately.

She started by licking up and down it. Then she used her tongue and started playing with the tip.

I moaned, "Ahhh, Caiti…"

She smiled and slowly put it in her mouth each time going farther on my dick and making me moan more. She the licked it and said, "Why don't you lick something, too?"

She turned around and put her wet pussy in my face. I slowly licked the outside of it, making her moan, "Ahh, Josh…"

I then proceeded to finger her. I slid in one finger and started off slow and then started to speed up. As soon as she started to get used to this, I stuck another finger in. She was so wet I took upon myself to clean her up, so I licked her pussy and shoved my tongue in it. We both moaned in unison.

She then looked at me, "Why don't we do something else?" and at that point I knew what she wanted. I couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She started kissing me as she lowered her pussy towards my dick. She rubbed the outside of her pussy on my dick.

"Caiti, are you sure I'm the one you want to lose you virginity to?" I asked.

She responded immediately, "Yes, Josh, I wouldn't want it any other way."

She slid my dick slowly into her pussy, "Ahh, you're so tight…" I murmured.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"No, not at all", I replied, "It's actually really good."

She started to speed up and started kissing me again. She bit my neck and started licking it. She smiled and said, "You need something to remember me by."

With that said she started sucking, nibbling, biting, and kissing my neck. She continued to speed up and I moan loudly. Right after that, her angelic voice moaned with pleasure as my throbbing dick was sliding in and out really fast of her pussy.

"We might wanna be quieter so your parents won't catch us," I said, "Plus you need something to remember _me_ by."

With that out there I bit right above her breast and starts sucking and making my tongue dance on her skin, and kissed ever so softly right there. She started moaning, "Ahh, Joshy, I'm going to cum…"

I bit her nipple playing, with it in between my teeth, and her perfect c-cup boobs were being revenged by my mouth. She moaned such a sexy moan I had to stop just to moan also. She slowed down only for a moment before she started to speed up again. Her tight pussy felt amazing on my dick I was so close to cumming. I moaned, "Caiti, I'm going to cum."

I pulled out and cummed all over her stomach. She looked down in shock and then asked, "Is that edible?"

I replied, "Yes, but if you eat it, I'm not kissing you the rest of the night."

"Oh, okay, then let me go clean up, please," She replied with a smile.

"Okay," I said, handing her thong and bra to her, "Make sure to put these on, too."

"Okay," she giggled as she ran off to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and looked at all the cum on my stomach, "It must be fun to be a guy."

I cleaned up and washed off all of the cum, then I put on my purple panties and my bra and headed back to my room. When I entered there I saw lying on my bed was josh all ready for bed. He looked up and smiled and patted the spot next to him. I lay down next to him and curled up, holding his arm. As I dozed off, he kissed me and said, "Good night Caiti, sleep tight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the best sight ever; Caiti looking up adoringly at me. She stood up and walked over to the dresser and I said, "Good morning, beautiful. Here put this on instead." I handed her a dress shirt.

"Ohh, okay, Joshy." she said giggling.

I followed her downstairs and at the bottom of the stairs were her parents with huge grins on their faces.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?" They asked.

Both me and Caitlinn turned bright red. "You two might wanna brush your hair cause Caitlinn, your boyfriends here." Her parents said, still smiling.

"I don't feel like it." I responded, then looked at Caitlinn's mom. "Mrs. James, do you have any coffee?"

"Yes I do, Josh, it's in the kitchen." She answered. Both Caitlinn and I walked into the kitchen and we both poured ourselves a nice cup of coffee. I looked up and there he was staring at Caitlinn and I.

"You know it's rude to stare, right my good sir?" I playfully said.

Caiti giggled and he looked at her, "Don't encourage him." he said.

He walked up to me, "Why is your hair a mess?"

I replied like a smart ass, "Haven't you seen bed head before?"

Caiti grabbed his arm and escorted him into the living room to keep him from exploding and I followed, turning to head to the porch.

I watched him slide out onto the porch and smiled. My boyfriend looked at me and then turned my head towards him and started to kiss me. It didn't fell right while he was kissing me. It was like after last night, the only person I wanted to be kissing is Josh. He felt me resenting the kiss and he asked me, "Caitlinn, what's wrong, love?"

He followed my eyes to the front porch and asked, "What happened last night, Caitlinn?"

I looked over and with a smile replied, "Ohh, Josh and I just hung out."

He frowned and stood up, "Caitlinn, no, you're not allowed to hang out with him ever again."

"Why not?" I yelled.

"Because I said so!" He yelled back and with that, his hand raised to where he would slap me.

I grabbed his hand before he got to do anything and he turned around, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you ass." My voice was low and deadly.

With that said he punched me in the gut, but I stood straight. He aimed for the head and I took the entire blow to the face without turning my head. My eyes stayed locked on him, glaring at him.

"You're the asshole, Josh!" He yelled back furiously.

Everyone in the kitchen heard this quarrel going on and decided to see what was going on.

"I'm getting so fucking tired of this!" I yelled and pushed him against the wall and pulled my fist up high.

"You wouldn't hit me." He smirked.

"You're right," I replied, missing his head, "But I will do this."

I grabbed his legs and started carrying him outside. There I found rope and tied him up. Caitlinn followed and laughed the whole time. Her boyfriend yelled, "Fine! We're done Caitlinn!"

She looked him calmly in his eyes and said, "It's okay. I have Josh now." And as he left, she screamed back, "We had sex last night! And it was _fucking amazing_!"

He stormed out of the room and threw the door open. He slammed it and we watched him speed angrily away, narrowly missing the tree in the front yard. And as I watched him swerve down the road, I realized that Andrew's and my time here was almost up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back pulled her in close.

"Is this the end?" She asked softly. Her emerald eyes were sad.

"Unfortunately." I replied with a frown.

"When will you come visit me again?" She asked sadly.

"Soon," I promised and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
